


Befriended by Time

by Preatorpercy1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preatorpercy1/pseuds/Preatorpercy1
Summary: Percy is betrayed.  I mean everyone . The Gods , the camps . everyone from his world except a certain someone feels pity for him and befriends him.  Together they help each other and eventually fall in love  , but what will happen when a new war comes ? Is percy willing to help the Gods or is his fatal flaw completely broken ?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Kronos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWithTheFlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWithTheFlow/gifts).



Hi so this is a new fic. Now I originally wanted this to be a chaos fic but I realised there are way to many of those . This was inspired by dragonswoe on wattpad trilogy of confused by ... which is also kronercy . So here is the guide to the story .. .

A/n means author note   
POV means point of view 

Ships include : percy/kronos , annabeth/reyna , jason/piper , frank / hazel , leo / calypso and other ships are as normal 

Summary : Percy is betrayed. I mean everyone . The Gods , the camps . everyone from his world except a certain someone feels pity for him and befriends him. Together they help each other and eventually fall in love , but what will happen when a new war comes ? Is percy willing to help the Gods or is his fatal flaw completely broken ?

Manu rios as percy 

Johnny kane ( model ) as kronos 

Aren't they perfect 😁😀😍

Other notes : please feel free to comment and vote and feel free to promote this story if you like it . Please comment who you want the war to be with but it cannot be the olympians vs the titans 

I realise in a lot of betrayal stories annabeth cheats on percy with his own brother but instead it will be reyna . 

Sally and Paul died when a monster killed them sorry


	2. The betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title : Befriended by Time ( A Percy jackson betrayal fanfiction) 
> 
> Chapter Title : The Betrayal 
> 
> Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians 
> 
> Disclaimer :   
> I do not own the percy jackson fandom and only the plot etc . Etc. 
> 
> Tags :  
> # anger #annabeth #betrayal #cheat #dark #evil #kronercy #kronos #olympians #olympus #othrys #percy #percy jackson #regret #reyna #titan #titans #war
> 
> Main pairing : Percy/Kronos 
> 
> Side pairings:  
>  Annabeth/Reyna ,   
> jason/piper , frank / hazel , leo / calypso and other ships are as normal
> 
> Characters :  
>  Percy Jackson , Kronos , The 12 olympians , other titans , Annabeth Chase, Reyna avila Ramírez Arellano, Jason Grace , Piper McLean , Frank Zhang , Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez , Calypso , Nico di Angelo, Will Solace 
> 
> Summary of story : 
> 
> Percy is betrayed. I mean everyone . The Gods , the camps . everyone from his world except a certain someone feels pity for him and befriends him. Together they help each other and eventually fall in love , but what will happen when a new war comes ? Is Percy willing to help the Gods or is his fatal flaw completely broken ?
> 
> Summary of chapter : Percy is betrayed .

Percy POV 

I walked along the beach , lost in thought . I miss Annabeth . She keeps on taking loads of trips to camp Jupiter saying it to build new temples . Everyone seemed to hate me even though I have done nothing wrong . They call me things like 'Traitor ' and ' waste of space ' . I walk further along the beach and I see 2 girls . One with blonde hair like Annabeth's and another with black hair . I edge closer .

" Hey , annie when are you going to dump that useless , traitorous spawn of the sea ? " The blonde girl replies with " Soon Rey " Rey? Annie ? They kiss and I get a better look at their faces . It was Reyna and Annabeth . My blood boils . I say , half screaming,  
" How could you Annabeth I thought we were supposed to be forever ? Reyna I thought we were friends" In unison they shout " Never " . I flee towards my cabin. 

I pack my things . I was done with this world . My ex-friends hate me and my ex-girlfriend is cheating on me . Why are the fates so cruel ? I open the door and are met with the sight of 2 Gods : Ares and Athena . Ares says " Going somewhere Traitor ? We are taking you to Olympus for the accusation of treason . "   
With that they grab my arms and flash me to Olympus 

Third person POV 

Percy Jackson is standing before the gods, each sitting on their thrones with their faces cold and passive .   
" Perseus Achilles Jackson you stand before the council for the charge of treason and adding Gaia in the 2nd Giant war . I ask you now Olympians do you find Perseus Guilty or not Guilty . “ Zeus thunders 

There is a chorus of “ Guilty “ 

Zeus continues “ Then Perseus Jackson you are stripped of your powers , disowned by Poseidon and exiled to the mortal world for all of eternity as an immortal so you can suffer for all time , “ With that he picks up his bolt and shoots it as percy whilst him and the other olympians chant , percy screams and he disappears in a burst of light . 

Mysterious man POV 

It feels good to finally be in my own body. After convincing a foolish demigod to take my essence I then took my true form and spared the demigod ( see I can be kind ) That demigod is now my commander, his name is Jake . I did all of this under the stupid Gods's noses . I stumble back as there is a burst of light . I grip my weapon and prepare to attack . 

When the light fades I see a boy completely bare on the ground . It was Perseus Jackson . I chuckle under my breath . The gods would betray even their own hero! I scoop him up into my arms and flash to my secret base .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note : 
> 
> Hi so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter . Was it good? Comment on any suggestions you have . 
> 
> Word count : 405 words approximately 
> 
> Comments : 
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Reply to @ Addalittlesmoke : Thanks and I can't believe you haven't seen percy/kronos before . 
> 
> Wattpad : To @JanaElzayat   
> Thank you so much   
> And to @TheGreatPJOFandom   
> Thank you also   
> And finally also thank you to @20sucks20
> 
> A03 : Thank you to @Songbird for your suggestion with war with the Norse Gods however I have changed my mind and have decided for myself also magnus chase is the son of a Norse god which means he would have to fight Annabeth so sorry but I can include the Norse Gods if you want .


End file.
